


Funeral Blues [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W. H. Auden's poem, translated for Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral Blues [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Funeral Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115071) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qnbi)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/funeral-blues) | 4.5 MB | 02:12


End file.
